


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swimming, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico convinces Kevin to stay in Monaco with him for a few days.Kevin goes, expecting to only be there as a booty call, but Nico, for once, doesn't seem interested in sex and would rather just spend time with him.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fic fren <3 enjoy 2500 words of Kevin being an emotionally constipated Bun
> 
> title credits go to my Single N fren <3

_ New message from: HulkenDork: ‘Your ass looks hella fine in that new suit, mind getting that over here so I can take a closer look at it?’ _

 

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes when he read the message, but there was a soft smile playing on his lips. He glanced to make sure Romain was still distracted by talking to his wife on the phone, before typing a quick reply.

 

_ BestBumOnTheGrid: ‘I’m in , you’re in Monaco, bit far don’t you think?’  _

 

“Kevin? Are you coming?” Romain interrupted Kevin’s thoughts. The Dane blinked, quickly putting his phone away.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

~~

It was only hours later that Kevin was able to check his phone again. It was in the bathrooms at the restaurant they were having the team dinner at. He was leaning against the sink, just taking a moment to himself, a break from having to make polite conversation. He couldn’t resist a small smile when he saw he had a reply from Nico.

 

_ HulkenDork: ‘Booked a flight for you, first class, leaves tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up from the airport. Flight details are in the email I send you, xx’  _

 

Kevin wasn’t sure what to reply. He was honestly flabbergasted. He hadn’t expected this to happen, it was almost as if Nico truly cared for him. He sighed.

 

_ BestBumOnTheGrid: ‘Most expensive booty-call ever?’ _

 

Just as he was heading out of the bathroom, his phone beeped again. Kevin glanced at the screen, worrying his lip between his teeth as he read the message, again and again

 

_ HulkenDork: ‘Just get over here. I miss you.’  _

 

Kevin smiled fondly, his cheeks flushing a little. He had to admit he missed the German too and-”

 

_ HulkenDork: ‘ *miss your bum’  _

 

Kevin swallowed thickly _.  _ Right, he was just a booty call, nothing more. He sighed and checked his email, indeed finding a plane ticket there. Using it wouldn’t hurt, Kevin figured, besides, he could use some…  _ relaxation. _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Kevin yawned as he shuffled into the arrival hall of the airport, lugging his bag after him. He spotted Nico leaning against a pilar, dressed in shorts, a tight white shirt, and the ugliest panther print shoes Kevin had ever seen. The German grinned as he spotted Kevin too, straightening up a little. Kevin wasn’t sure how to greet him, a handshake seemed to formal, but a kiss was too intimate… Nico made the choice for him, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheek.

 

“Hello beautiful.” he whispered in Kevin’s ear. Kevin sighed, hugging back for a moment before pulling away.

 

“Next time book me a flight that doesn’t leave 5.30 in the morning, okay?” he grumbled simply. Nico’s smile widened even more. 

 

“I thought you’d appreciate still having a whole day ahead of you when you arrived.” he teased. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

 

“You’re the worst sometimes.” he huffed, but stayed close enough to brush their hands together as they walked to the car.

 

Nico drove, while Kevin curled up in the passenger seat, still yawning sleepily. Nico chuckled when he noticed, and reached out to place his hand on Kevin’s thigh.

 

“Sleep, I’ll wake you when we arrive.” he said softly. Kevin blinked sluggishly and nodded, linking his fingers with Nico.

 

“Just 5 minutes…” he muttered, just hearing Nico bark out a laugh before he fell asleep,  Nico’s palm still warm in his.

 

~~

 

Kevin woke up when someone attempted to lift him out of his comfortable snoozing spot. He huffed and aimlessly swatted his hand around, catching someone’s cheek.

 

“Easy, tiger.” a teasing voice called out, before Kevin was promptly lifted out of his chair. He finally opened his eyes, glaring at the smiling German who was carrying him. Nico simply ducked in and brushed their lips together for moment.

 

“We arrived.” he announced simply, carrying Kevin to the entrance of his apartment building. He had to set the Dane down to open the door, to which the sleepy Dane wrapped his arms around NIco’s chest, staying close.

 

“You’re comfy.” Kevin declared as they awkwardly stumbled in direction of the elevator, Kevin still refusing to let go.

 

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Nico whispered, punching the right button in the elevator.

 

“Shut up.” Kevin grumbled, but his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. 

 

Nico eventually managed to manhandle the sleepy Haas driver into his apartment, Kevin instantly humming and tilting his head up to kiss Nico needily. NIco kissed back for a moment, smiling against Kevin’s lips, before pulling away. 

 

“Come on, you need to shower. After we can go to the beach and have lunch there if you’d like?” Nico said. Kevin fluttered his eyelashes a little.

 

“Join me in the shower then?” he purred. Nico smiled but shook his head.

 

“I need to make a few calls, sorry love.” Nico mumbled. Kevin blinked and looked away.

 

“O-oh, okay…” he muttered, pulling away and heading over to the shower. He was honestly a bit out of his depth like this. Sex and all that he could handle, but now, with Nico brushing the chance to shower with him off, combined with the fact Nico was taking him on what could be qualified as a date, Kevin was confused and slightly anxious.

 

The shower helped calm his nerves slightly, and when he headed back into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, the awed look on Nico’s face was familiar, was something he could work with.

 

Nico pulled him close, letting him crawl onto his lap and gently brushing his fingers over Kevin’s shoulders.

 

“You’re perfect.” Nico whispered, drawing Kevin into a gentle kiss. Kevin moaned and parted his lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but Nico pulled away.

 

“Made a reservation for in half an hour, better hurry.” Nico purred. Kevin frowned but then shrugged, getting up from Nico’s lap with a slightly grumpy huff.

 

“Very well then.” 

 

~~ 

 

The lunch was nice, the food delicious and the atmosphere relaxed. Nico kept giving him little touches, his hand, his cheek, or even brushing his foot against Kevin’s thigh. Kevin felt a flutter in his stomach every time, and he honestly wasn’t sure if that was fear or arousal, or a combination of both. Nico seemed to notice his hesitance, his touches becoming even more gentle and making the Dane shiver. 

 

“Wanna go for a swim?” Nico asked as they arrived back at the apartment complex. Kevin shrugged.

 

“Okay.” he muttered in answer, moving towards the bedroom instantly to get changed. Just as he had undressed, Nico pressed up against his back, arms wrapping around the Dane’s waist as he nuzzled the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin let out a soft noise, rocking his hips back a little.

 

“Sure you want to go to the pool?” Kevin purred seductively. Nico hummed, pecking Kevin’s cheek.

 

“Very certain, now get dressed, my cheeky little angel.” he answered, pulling away and moving to the cupboard in the corner to find his own swimming trunks. Kevin swallowed thickly, chewing his bottom lip as he got dressed too, before falling Nico downstairs to the pool area adjacent to the building. 

 

Nico threw down his towel and instantly jumped into the cool water, while Kevin settled on a chair, sunglasses firm on his nose as he scrolled through his phone. When he glanced up moments later, he couldn’t see Nico in the pool anymore and momentarily panicked.

 

Then, very suddenly, a shadow fell over him, just moment before two cool and very wet arms lifted him up.

 

“Nico! Nico put me down, I swear to god!” Kevin squeaked as Nico carried him over to the pool. 

 

The water was cold at first contact, stinging his eyes as Kevin fell in. Nico’s arms were still tightly wrapped around him, lifting him up and out of the water again. Kevin took in a few spluttering breaths before glaring wholeheartedly at Nico, hitting his shoulder.

 

“You’re the worst.” Kevin growled, turning in Nico’s arms so he could wrap his legs around Nico’s waist. 

 

“...Are you just plain refusing to swim now?” Nico chuckled amusedly. Kevin hummed, resting his chin on Nico’s shoulder.

 

“Yep.” he answered, popping the ‘p’. Nico grinned, tilting Kevin’s chin towards him.

 

“I bet I can convince you.” he purred, placing a fleeting kiss on Kev’s lips. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

 

“And how are you planning on doing that?” he purred in answer. Nico leaned in, lips pressing against Kevin’s ear, making Kevin shudder

 

“If you swim, you get to choose what movie we watch.” he whispered. Kevin let out a confused noise.

 

“Movie?” he muttered as he pulled away slightly. Nico nodded.

 

“I thought we could do a movie marathon tonight.” he said. Kevin blinked for a moment, but then nodded hesitantly.

 

“O-okay… you pick the movie though.” he muttered. Nico grinned.

 

“Which is your way of saying ‘please carry my lazy ass out of this pool, oh awesome Hulk’” he teased, pressing a chaste kiss to Kevin’s lips. Kevin sighed in exasperation.

 

“Something like that.”

 

~~

 

Nico picked out a horror movie, which Kevin definitely wasn’t fond of. The Dane tried to hide his frightened squeaks the best he could, but Nico still noticed, pulling him flush into his side and kissing his forehead.

 

“You’re safe with me.” Nico whispered, and Kevin relaxed, the remaining part of the film not nearly as scary as the rest. 

 

He was close to falling asleep when the movie credits rolled onto screen. Nico shifted a little under him.

 

“Stop lifting me!” Kevin grumbled, swatting Nico’s hand away as it curled under the crook of his knees. 

 

“I was going to carry you to bed, Liebling” Nico whispered softly. Kevin opened one eye.

 

“Fine.” he grumbled, holding out his arms. Nico lifted him up, kissing him before walking from the living room to the bedroom. 

 

Kevin hummed as Nico carefully lowered him onto the matras, slipping in under the covers next to him. Kevin shuffled closer, his hand sliding in under Nico’s shirt as he let out a soft noise, kissing Nico’s throat. Nico pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Sleep, love.” he muttered, yet again not responding to Kevin’s advances. Kevin sighed and nodded, closing his eyes.

 

Even through his exhaustion, Kevin stayed awake long after Nico had dozed off, the German’s breathing deep and even as it brushed over the top of Kevin’s head.

 

Kevin didn’t understand what was going on. Usually, when he came over, Nico was unable to keep his hands off him, fucking him senseless until Kevin practically couldn’t walk anymore. This newfound gentleness was… different, and although Kevin found he liked it, it also made him feel anxious.

 

Did Nico not find him attractive anymore?

 

He sighed, scooting away slightly to get his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

 

_ GrumpyBunny _ : ‘ _ Marcus I need some advice’ _

 

It wasn’t long before he got an answer.

 

_ IkeaBoy: ‘what’s going on? Do i need to keep someone’s ass again?’ _

 

_ GrumpyBunny: “Nico doesn’t want to have sex with me. Everytime I try to get him to bed, he wants to do other stuff, like going out for lunch and watching a movie. I don’t know what to do’ _

 

_ IkeaBoy: ‘Maybe he just want to spend time with you? It doesn’t all have to be about sex you know.’  _

 

_ GrumpyBunny: ‘says the one who has sex like twice a day with his trainer’ _

 

_ IkeaBoy: ‘that’s called exercise, love, you should try it too’ _

 

Kevin smiled and put away his phone. He’d deal with all of this tomorrow, right now, Nico’s arms were warm and secure around him, and Kevin wanted nothing more than to sleep. He snuggled into Nico’s embrace, pressing a kiss to the German’s collarbone before slowly, finally, drifting off to sleep.

 

~~

 

Kevin woke up from soft, gentle kisses being pressed against his temple and cheekbone. He muttered something under his breath and snuggled into the firm chest he was laying on, trying to will himself to go back to sleep.

 

“Kevin? Move over, I gotta pee.” Nico whispered, pushing a very reluctant Dane off him. Kevin sighed and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in Nico’s pillow to breathe in the German’s musky smell. 

 

The blanket had fallen down, and Kevin could Nico hum appreciatively when he say the Dane in just his tight boxers. Nico crawled back onto the bed, Kevin instantly arching his back a little to have his bum even more prominently on display. Nico patted his ass with a chuckle, before rolling onto his back next to Kevin, one arm curled behind his head as he closed his eyes again. 

 

“Don’t you find me attractive anymore?” Kevin broke the silence suddenly, the Dane self consciously pulling the covers up over himself. Nico opened his eyes, a confused expression on his face.

 

“What makes you say that?” he said with a frown, trying to tug the Dane closer to him. Kevin shuffled away to increase the distance between them instead.

 

“Y-you…” he let out a frustrated noise.”Everytime I press close, i-if I touch you, you pull away. Last time I could barely move a finger without you jumping on me and practically begging for more sex, and now you won’t even let me deepen a kiss.” he lowered his eyes. Nico sat up, rolling onto his knees. 

 

“Kevin, look at me.” he whispered, pulling Kevin into a sitting position as well. Kevin glanced at him through his lashes, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. Nico sighed.

 

“I didn’t invite you over as just a booty call or something like that. I know my messages might make it seem like that but…. I just wanted to spend time with you.” he explained softly. “I do find you very attractive… But I like you for more than just the sex.” 

 

Kevin wasn’t sure how to reply, and instead only stared up at Nico with wide eyes. The German seemed anxious now as well, his eyes flicking over Kevin’s face. Kevin swallowed thickly, reaching out a trembling hand to touch Nico’s cheek.

 

“I don’t know how to do this.” he muttered eventually. “Sex I can handle, but feelings… They scare me” he admitted, sniffling softly. Nico pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling the top of Kevin’s head as the Dane started to cry softly.

 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We don’t have to put a label on it. I just want to be with you.” Nico whispered. Kevin let out a strangled noise, but then leaned in, bringing their lips together. He tried to put everything into the kiss what he couldn’t say out loud. Nico smiled against his lips, keeping Kevin impossibly close as he returned the kiss.

 

“Thank you…” Kevin whispered as he pulled away slightly. Nico kissed the tip of his nose, giving him a tender smile.

 

“My gorgeous angel.” he purred, brushing a wayward strand of hair out of Kevin’s face. Kevin sighed, leaning into the touch.

 

“So… what do you want to do now?” Nico asked softly. Kevin thoughtfully eyed him for a moment, before giving him an almost shy smile.

 

“I saw a nice place on the beach for breakfast, let’s go there.” he whispered. Nico smiled widely, drawing him into a gentle smooch again.

 

“Breakfast it is.” he answered, before leaning in, mouth next to Kevin’s ear. “I already know what, or who, I want for dessert though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on intagram: @polymer.f1  
> and on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
